Cross-Reference to Related Application
Application Ser. No. 06/262,727 filed May 11, 1981 for "Document Feeder Electronic Registration Gate" by D. F. Colglazier, D. M. Janssen, J. P. Mantey, and J. A. Valent, which is assigned to the same assignee as this application, shows an arrangement for electronically aligning original document sheets with reference lines on a document copying platen for copier/duplicators using a digitally determined velocity profile and document sensing structure.